Garmadon
"I'm back, Ninjago!" - Lord Garmadon Lord Garmadon is the evil dark lord of the Underworld and the brother of Sensei Wu. He is the main antagonist in the Ninjago storyline, though not always intended to be. He starts off as the primary antagonist of Season 1 and later as an anti-hero in Season 2. Background When Garmadon and Sensei Wu were young children, Garmadon went to fetch Wu's katana after it fell into some bushes outside the Monastery. Before he could retrieve it, Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer, a snake whose venom plagued him with evil. After their father died, Wu and Garmadon swore to protect the golden weapons of Spinjitzu, but Garmadon wanted them for himself. After a climatic battle, he was banished into the Underworld, where he took over the Skulkin army from Samukai (the former king of the Underworld). After many years, he sent the Skulkin, lead by Samukai, Nuckal, and Kruncha, to steal the map leading to the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu from Kai and Nya's blacksmith shop. He ordered Samukai to pursue Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai on their search for the weapons, but not to take them. Garmadon later tricked Kai into going into the Fire Temple by using a false image of Nya to lure him in. He then made Kai remove the Sword of Fire to free Nya and used Kai's own shadow to take the powerful Sword. Sensei Wu came just in time to save Kai, but was not able to stop Garmadon from summoning the Fire Dragon to stop them from leaving. Wu used the Sword of Fire to cut of a piece of rock so he could keep the sword from Garmadon, and he fell into the Underworld. Garmadon then ordered Samukai, who had already stolen the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice, to return to the Underworld and retrieve the Sword. After Samukai had defeated Wu, and held all Four Weapons, he threatened to make Garmadon his servant. But Garmadon had planned for this encounter, and had tricked Samukai into using the Four Weapons at once, and Samukai disintegrated from the Weapons combined power. The power of the Four Weapons created a wormhole, through which Lord Garmadon escaped. In the "Rise of the Snakes" series, Garmadon spent his time in a dark place, where he gained enough power to be able to control all four Golden Weapons, and obtained four arms. Sensei Wu traveled to the dark place and was almost killed but was released by Garmadon when Sensei Wu informed him of Lloyd's plight. Garmadon showed concern for Lloyd and began to lead Sensei Wu out of the dark world and aid him in rescuing his son. LEGO Universe After Garmadon returned, he ordered the Skulkin to attack the Ninjago Monastery. While the skeletons were no match for Spinjitzu, their powerful machines had ripped a chunk of Ninjago away from the rest of the planet. Sensei Wu was then able to steer the chunk towards a giant blue beacon of light: the signal of the Nexus Force. They crashed into Crux Prime, the largest fragment of planet Crux after the Maelstrom had caused it to explode, and the skeletons soon followed. The Darkitect, seeing this new development, came to Garmadon and proposed an alliance. They did, and Garmadon had his skeletons, led by Nuckal, to mine Maelstrom Ore out of the ground of Crux Prime. The Maelstrom Ore had a surprising resistance to Spinjitzu, and the Skulkin began turning it into armor and weapons. After Sensei Wu left Crux Prime and left his apprentice Neido to look after things, Garmadon began to focus his attention back to the Ninjago Monastary. His skeletons both tried to invade from outside, and underground through the Ninjago Caves. He sent Chopov, Krazi, Bonezai, and Frakjaw to lead the siege. Nexus Force agents, having learned Spinjitzu of Earth, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and a new fifth form, Imagination, are currently trying to push back the Skulkin, as destroying their armor brings them that much closer to defeating the Maelstrom. Garmadon's current location is unknown, although due to the closure of LEGO Universe, the Nexus Force may never know. Although in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu (season 2 starting from The Green Ninja) he is seen living at Destiny's Bounty. Rise of The Snakes After Sensei Wu opened a portal to the Underworld, he comes into contact with Garmadon. Garmadon greets him with an attack but after Wu informs him of Lloyd's status, Garmadon joins Wu to save his son. After traveling to the Mountain of Madness, a portal sends them back to Ninjago. Garmadon is allowed to stay at Destiny's Bounty until Lloyd is found. Around several times Garmadon is attacked by Kai, who does not not trust him and believes that Garmadon is taking the opportunity to claim the Four Golden Weapons. Soon, the two end up fighting after Kai spots Garmadon holding the Weapons and Kai "wins". However, to Kai's disappointment, Garmadon allowed himself to be defeated as he was actually trying to deliver the Weapons to the Ninjas, this was confirmed when Wu confessed that he ordered Garmadon to deliver them to the Ninjas. As a result, Kai is now humiliated The ninjas and Lord Garmadon lead an expedition to the Fire Temple to get a Fangblade and save Lloyd from the Serpentine. There, Lord Garmadon defeats most of the Serpentine and attempts to save Lloyd but the temple ends up collapsing due to the eruption and Garmadon is forced to leave with the other Ninjas, much to his discomfort. Luckily, Kai manages to save Lloyd by finding his true potential and the two are reunited, and Garmadon genuinely thanks Kai for saving his son. However, Lloyd is now revealed to be the Green Ninja, destined to defeat Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon stays for a short time and while the ninja are investigating the Serpentine's main base, Lord Garmadon hacks into there computer in an effort to gain information on the ninja. He is interrupted by Lloyd and the two get into an argument. Lord Garmadon decides to leave and heads off. During a Slither Pit for the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon summons the Skulkin to fight the Serpentine and the two sides battle.The ninja's escape and Lord Garmadon says goodbye to Lloyd and departs. In the final battle against the Great Devourer, Lord Garmadon appeared and told the Ninja that only someone wielding the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu at once could defeat it. Zane confirmed this and the Ninjas gave him the Weapons and the Ninja caught the Devourer in one place by leading it to slither in a circle. Lord Garmadon appeared and delt the finishing blow, proclaiming it was part of revenge for making him evil. Afterwords he disappeared with all four weapons in his hands. Appearance Before Rise of The Snakes, he is all black with his ribs visible and a purple piece of cloth as a belt, and wears a silver helmet with a bone on it and has glowing red eyes. After going through the portal, dark essence seems to have gave him four arms and he now has a different helmet. He also has new blades to go with his four arms. Trivia *In the movies, he is seen with the hair piece similar to Doctor Inferno from the LEGO Agents theme. *He is the second character in Ninjago to have four arms, the first being Samukai as he may have morphed with Samukai. *He is only seen in flashbacks and dreams in Season 2 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu without 4 arms. *He has a different helmet in 2012 than the one in 2011. The 2011 one was silver and the 2012 helmet was dark gray. *In the episode 'All of Nothing,' Lloyd said to Garmadon, "You left me for so long? Where did you go?" This indicates that Lord Garmadon left his own son when he was younger, which may explain why he was once so immature. *His hair piece before he was banished to the Underworld is the same hair piece as Anakin Skywalker, from the Star Wars theme. *Now that Lloyd is the Green Ninja, their family has been seperated even more. Brother vs. Brother (Sensei Wu vs. Lord Garmadon) and now Father vs. Son (Garmadon vs. Lloyd). *In Once Bitten, Twice Shy it showed that he truly loved his son. When Sensei Wu said Lloyd was in trouble, he helped out the ninjas and Wu. *Sometimes, it appears as though Garmadon was only banished to the Underworld, yet other sources specifically state that he is, in fact dead. *In an animation which depicted his fall to the Underworld, Garmadon defeat Samukai with Spinjitzu, but it can clearly be seen that he is not spinning within his tornado. This is presumably a more advanced form of the art. *In the short clip, An Underworldly Takeover, he wears his helmet from the 2012 design for the very first time. Weapons He currently wields all 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, but he formerly used a weapon called the Golden Bolt as his main weapon during the 2011 wave, but he never seemed to carry his Bolt in the canon show. Gallery 185px-GarmadonEvil.png|Garmadon artwork. garmadon23.jpg lego-ninjago-minifigures-lord-garmadon.jpg|Regular Garmadon from the front, side and back. lord garmadon 2.jpg|Lord Garmadon with 4 arms in minifigure form Lord Garmadon Card.png|Garmadon's Card images (6).jpg|When Garmadon got bit by the young Great Devourer lordgarmadonpj.jpg|Lord Garmadon in his bathrobe. pic7DB7F97010CBD6325E953E9C3E7BEEA3.jpg|Lord Garmadon on an ad for Lego Battles: Ninjago. Venomized garmadon ep.9.png lord on the ship.png|On the ship in Zane's dream. Lord g. after defeating samukai.png Lloyd vs sensei ep.7.png|Garmadon with his brother. 6 ep.9.png 7 ep.9.png 185px-2256-2.jpg|His Spinner 6759335605_f0bf2f2ee0.jpg 200px-Young Garmadon.png 314px-GarmadonFightKai.jpg|Lord Garmadon fighting Kai ZX. Epsiode8 lord vs sensei.png Episode 8 lord g..png Sensei and garmadon ep.9.png Vs craglings ep.9.png 184px-Garmadonshadow.png 185px-Garmadon_with_out_crouwn.jpg 185px-2_ep_9.png Garmadon's return.png Lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png Lord g. bathroom ep.10.png Lord g. four weapons ep.10.png Kai vs lord g.1 ep.10.png Lord g. pushing kai ep.10.png Kai vs lord garmadon ep.10.png Everyone ep.10.png|Kai and a "defeated" Lord Garmadon Lord g. vs constrictai ep.10.png Lord g. vs venomari ep.10.png Lord g. vs fangpyre ep.10.png picD17C3EF29239AEA4D729CC2289E6C768.jpg picEC1B57D35CC0314F3A39DC00B4F189EB.jpg Pic86C6A95C7959CA64AFCC561C91E51EF4.png wu's.png Screen Shot 2012-06-03 at 3.01.32 PM.png Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Parents Category:Major characters Category:Darkness Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Evil